A New Love
by Nya1
Summary: Tai's feeling down after Sora and Matt get together. He goes to the park to sulk where he runs into Jun. Maybe Sora's not the one Tai loves after all...Yes, this is a Taijun.
1. Revelations

A New Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters.  
  
Author's notes: My sister suggested that I write this fic because she was sick of seeing all those action/adventure fics I'm more into. This is a Tai/Jun fic because I think they'd actually make a cute couple. I actually like Jun. She's kind of crazy, but she puts a neat twist to the show. Tai rules, I felt so bad for him on that Christmas episode.  
  
Chapter 1: Revelations   
  
A lonely breeze swept through the park, snaking its way around the trees and then dissipating into silence. A lone figure sat motionless on the bench beside the half-thawed pond. Chocolate brown eyes reflected back from the still water, a haunted look of pain and sadness shining in their depths. The tanned cheeks were wet with silent tears.  
  
With a grunt of disgust, Tai Kamiya reached up and wiped the tears off his face. He glared momentarily at his reflection.  
  
Look at me! Sitting in the park crying my eyes out like a baby. No wonder she chose him over me...Tai thought. He sighed, remembering how his childhood friend and crush Sora Takenouchi was so happy when she was with Matt Ishida. All I am to her is a close a friend, a brother.  
  
Tai's shoulders slumped slightly. His chest tightened with hurt and torturous emotions, stabbing at him slowly until he was reduced to a pitiful soul begging for mercy. More tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
Surprised at the sudden, hesitant voice, Tai turned to identify the owner of the voice. He was even more surprised to find himself looking into the warm, concerned brown eyes of Jun Motomiya. She stood a few steps away from where Tai sat, watching him quietly.  
  
"H-hey Jun," Tai said and quickly tried to wipe away traces of the tears before turning back to her. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
He must have looked worse than he thought because Jun just watched him for a moment before walking over and sitting down next to him.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing. Are you okay?" Jun replied softly.  
  
"I'm...fine. I'm fine, really," Tai lied.  
  
Jun raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? Since when did being 'fine' require sitting alone in the park crying?"  
  
Tai didn't reply. Jun smiled encouragingly. "This isn't like you, Tai. What's wrong? Is it that thing with Matt and Sora?"  
  
"Aren't you upset about Matt?" Tai asked.  
  
To his surprise, Jun's eyes flashed with a bit indignance. "Upset? Not really. It was just a silly crush. I'm disappointed, but I'm happy for them. It's...not the same case with you and Sora is it?"  
  
"No," Tai answered quietly.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Come on, it'll make you feel better," Jun stood up and scooped a handful of pebbles off the ground. "Tell you what. Every time I can skip one of these pebbles over the water, you have to tell me one of your problems. Deal?"  
  
Tai smiled a little. "Um...okay. Deal."  
  
Jun took careful aim with the first pebble and skillfully threw it. It bounced over the water three times before sinking. She faced him, eyes beaming with joy. "A deal's a deal! Now shoot."  
  
"I've been really depressed since I found out about Sora and Matt being an item," Tai began. "I've kind of been avoiding them."  
  
"Why?" Jun threw the second pebble. It skipped four times.  
  
"I-it makes it easier for me to handle, I guess. It doesn't hurt as much..."  
  
"Are you in love with her?" The pebble skipped twice.  
  
"I don't know. I thought I was. You know, we grew up together and everything."  
  
"So what's the problem?" Jun threw another pebble. Tai laughed as it sank immediately and Jun cursed. She tossed another one; this one skipped five times.  
  
"I'm just..." Tai paused, unsure what he meant.  
  
"Having trouble letting her go?" Jun suggested.  
  
A dawning realization hit Tai. It was like all the loose pieces of the puzzle were falling into place. "I guess I am. I hardly ever see her or Matt anymore."  
  
"It sounds to me you're actually more afraid of losing a friend than gaining a girlfriend. Am I right?" Jun observed before throwing yet another pebble. Three skips.  
  
"I...yeah...wow..."  
  
Jun giggled. "My god! Tai Kamiya has a loss for words! Quick, call an ambulance!"  
  
Tai laughed and blushed a little. A weight seemed to have been lifted from his shoulders. For the first time in a while, he felt at peace with himself.  
  
"See? You feel better!" Jun said with a grin.  
  
"I do. Thanks a lot, Jun," Tai said with heart felt sincerity. "I shouldn't have been pushing them away. I really screwed up. Now I know I have to make it right again."  
  
"Glad I could help," Jun said rising and pouring the rest of the pebbles back onto the ground. "Well look, I've got to get home. I'll see you around."  
  
"Good night Jun and thanks again," Tai replied. She gave him another one of her warm smiles and left.  
  
Tai sat and watched her go, his mind replaying everything that had just been said. Jun was right. He felt a lot better. Things seemed clear again.  
  
I didn't know she was so easy to talk to. And what a smile! Tai blinked, startled by this thought. I wonder why I never noticed this before.  
  
  
Author's notes: I know I'll probably get a million flames from all you Taiora fans and Jun-haters. Those who do, answer one question for me: doesn't Tai deserve to be happy if Sora just leaves him heart broken like that? I'd like to hear your opinions. R/R!   



	2. Crushes

A New Love  
  
Author's Notes: Wow. I didn't think I'd get responses so soon. I'm glad you liked the first chapter of my Tai/Jun saga. The reviews really encouraged me to continue. Thanks a lot! Oh, and by the way, Sakuya and Aya are my characters from another fic of mine called 'The Crest of Faith'.  
  
Chapter 2: Crushes  
  
"I'm home!" Jun announced as she walked into her apartment. Mrs. Motomiya popped her head out of the kitchen and smiled at her as Jun was slipping her shoes off.  
  
"Hello, dear. Sakuya and Aya are here. They've been here for a little bit," Mrs. Motomiya told her.  
  
"Really? Where are they?" Jun asked excitedly, eager to tell her best friend about what had just happened.  
  
"They're in Davis's room," Mrs. Motomiya replied and resumed cooking.  
  
"Thanks mom," Jun replied and walked to her brother's room. Inside, she could hear muffled sounds of laughter. Opening it, she looked inside to find her brother and two friends sprawled out on the floor playing Monopoly.  
  
"Ha ha! You owe me five-hundred dollars Davis!" Aya, the younger of the Kishima sisters exclaimed to Jun's little brother Davis.  
  
"Ah! No way! Man, for a shoe, you sure do charge a lot for rent!" Davis grumbled as he reluctantly handed the fake money over.  
  
"Don't be bitter. It's just business," Aya teased.  
  
"Can't you give me a discount for being your friend?" Davis pleaded.  
  
Aya frowned, "Only on holidays."  
  
"I just can't win..." Davis sighed. At this, Jun and the Kishima sisters burst out laughing. They looked up when they heard Jun.  
  
"Hey Jun! When did you get home?" Sakuya asked getting up.  
  
"Just now. I have the most amazing thing to tell you about!" Jun exclaimed.  
  
"Ooh...gossip?" Sakuya asked, her electric blue eyes flashing excitedly.  
  
"No, but I think you'll like it," Jun said.  
  
"You know..." Davis broke in, "you two could gossip in YOUR room."  
  
"Okay, Doofus. I wouldn't want to ruin whatever plans it is you have for Aya alone in your room..." Jun teased and gave her friend a sly look. Sakuya's suddenly fierce gaze towards the suggestion cooled.  
  
Then she faked a wicked look in Davis's direction. "You little pervert! I knew you were up to something! You'd better not lay a finger on my little sister or you'll be sorry!"  
  
Both Davis and Aya were blushing furiously. Davis blinked and looked at Sakuya nervously. "W-what? W-w-we're not gonna' do anything!"  
  
At his mixed look of both fear and embarrassment, Jun and Sakuya both started laughing. Davis and Aya just stared at their older sisters in disbelief. Davis flushed angrily. Seeing this, Jun pulled her little brother into a playful headlock and began giving him noogies.  
  
"Aww! Don't be embarrassed, Davis! We're just teasing you!" Jun laughed. Davis struggled but her grip was tight. Sakuya was still laughing like crazy. Aya was smiling, a slight blush on her face still.  
  
"Come on, Jun. Let's leave them to do...whatever it is they do," Sakuya suggested, recovering from her hysterics. She pried Jun away from her brother and the two girls left to go to Jun's room.  
  
"That look on his face was priceless!" Sakuya commented. "You two seem close."  
  
"We weren't always until recently..." Jun said.   
  
"That's cool," Sakuya flopped down onto Jun's bed. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"I just came back from the park. I was talking to Tai."  
  
"Tai Kamiya? Ooh, he's a cutie! What'd you two talk about?"  
  
"I found him sitting by the pond in the park. He was, like, depressed. It was scary."  
  
"So...what'd you do?"  
  
"Well..." Jun recited the entire story to Sakuya. She smiled at the memory of how happy she had felt when she saw the familiar grin warm Tai's face. It had felt so good to help him out with his problem. Tai Kamiya just didn't look right unhappy.  
  
By the time she was finished, Sakuya seemed amazed. "Jun...do you have crush on Tai?"  
  
This actually surprised Jun. She looked at Sakuya thoughtfully. "Hmm...I don't know. He is cute and really nice, but to tell you the truth I never thought about. He always seemed so hung up on Sora that I'd never noticed."  
  
Sakuya gaped at her. "Are you serious? No way! Tai Kamiya is totally hot. You've just never noticed because you liked Matt so much. I think you should go for Tai since Sora's with Matt now."  
  
"Sakuya, you're crazy. I don't want to take advantage of a heartbroken guy," Jun giggled. "Why don't you go for him?"  
  
Sakuya shrugged. "I've got half of his soccer team on my calendar for dates for the next two weeks. Sorry, I just can't fit him in."  
  
Jun laughed. "Sakuya...you are too much, but...I'll think about it."  
  
  
"So...you understand?" Tai asked hesitantly into the phone.  
  
"Of course I do Tai. I'm glad you called," Sora replied. "I don't want to throw away our friendship just because Matt and I are going out."  
  
Tai was relieved. "Great. Matt feels the same way."  
  
"You've talked to Matt already?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah. We're cool now," Tai answered.  
  
"Good. Well, I've got to go help my mom with dinner. I'll talk to you later Tai."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight Sora."  
  
As Tai hung up the phone, he realized that he felt extremely happy. He wandered out of his room and ran into his little sister Kari and her Digimon Gatomon. With a laugh, he grabbed her arm and swung her around in a circle.  
  
"Whoa! Tai! Have you gone crazy?" Kari asked in surprise.  
  
"I think he's finally flipped Kari," Gatomon remarked from behind her and disappeared into their room.  
  
Kari blinked at her brother as he released her. "What's going on Tai?"  
  
"Nothing," Tai replied with a smile. "I'm just happy. Come on, let's go eat dinner."  
  
Tai wolfed down the strange health oriented dish his mother always managed to come up with. He wasn't sure why it tasted so good to him. Was it just because he felt so happy? Or was it a new recipe.  
  
It's gotta' be my good mood. Tai thought and took another bite.  
  
Afterwards, Tai and Kari went to their room, full from the strange dish. Tai sat down on his bed and sighed.  
  
"Man, I'm stuffed!" He exclaimed.  
  
Kari cocked an eyebrow at him and placed her hands on her hips as she stood in front of him. Gatomon stood loyally by her.  
  
"Alright Tai. Spill it. Why are you suddenly so happy? You've been moping around since Matt and Sora started dating. What's going on?" Kari demanded.  
  
"I had a talk with a friend of mine at the park and they put it all into perspective."  
  
"Really? Who was it?"  
  
"Jun."  
  
"No way, Jun Motomiya? Davis's sister?"  
  
"Yup. I was surprised at first too, but she's actually really easy to talk to."  
  
"Hmm...who'd have guessed," Kari said thoughtfully.  
  
Tai chuckled. He replayed the conversation with Jun in his mind. Without even realizing it, he was smiling when he remembered Jun's smile and warm brown eyes. She was actually pretty cute...  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Kari asked suddenly.  
  
"Ju-uh-um, nothing!" Tai quickly answered.  
  
"Yeah right! You were going to say Jun, weren't you?" Kari laughed. "I can't believe it! You have a crush on Jun!"  
  
"No I don't," Tai stubbornly protested.  
  
Kari laughed again. "Don't worry Tai. I won't tell. It's just different."  
  
"You have no idea," Tai said. He smiled again, remembering that smile.  
  
Maybe moving on isn't so bad after all. I wonder what Jun's doing right now...  
  
  
A/N: I'm hoping I get support to continue this to the next chapter. I just think there needs to be more Tai/Jun fics because they would make an adorable couple! R/R and share you thoughts. Please!  



End file.
